1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording system including a printer apparatus and particularly to an image recording system comprising the combination of a printer apparatus and a host control unit coupled with, for example, a personal computer or a microprocessor built into a word processor.
2. Description of the Related Arts
An electrophotographic printer coupled with a host system such as a word processor having a built in microprocessor or a business-purpose personal computer ordinarily prints images only in a single color. However, there is presently a growing trend toward the use of multicolor displays in word processors and personal computers and, to be consonant with such a trend, it is desired that electrophotographic printers also be able to produce printed outputs in a plurality of colors.